Had Enough Of This Life Alone
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: England has finally had enough of everything and thinks that its best to end it once and for all however will that happen find out inside. warnings - Attempted suicide as well as a little UKUS - DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ


this was a little hard to write and took me a long time to get around to writting so I do hope you like it it is slightly slash towards the end (UKUS).

* * *

England wondered why he was even still alive, it wouldn't matter if he was alive or not anyone would care. No one would even remember him as to most he was a nobody, the black sheep of Europe as France put it. He stared at the blank walls, it at times brought back bad memories and the rain would also bring him back to that day; he couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't go on denying his feelings for the one that he loved but why would he care about England's feelings heck he wouldn't even speak or look at England like he used to. No one would care if he died now so he had always wanted to be wanted, to belong but he was known as friendless England. It only happened a few days ago that made him reflect on his life.

* * *

A few days

* * *

England was fighting with America, but this time the fight seemed to be getting out of hand

"Will you for once stop thinking that heroes can fix every problem?" England growls, it had seemed like any meeting that they had, it had started with France and England fighting and for some reason America had decided to join in and that led to other things

"Heroes can solve any problem" America agued back

"They can't and you may think that you are one but you are not" England agues

"Shut up Britain, you're just mad that I am a hero and that you lose the war" America says in anger "I'm glad I became independent and at lease I'm wanted here" America had said this lot through anger and some of it he wouldn't had actually have said out loud. England world came apart; he couldn't believe that America was saying all this. England clenched his hand into a fist however unclenched it he held strong so not to cry or shout

"Fine if you think that then I'll just leave" after that England left the room, he wasn't going to let any of the other countries think him to be weak. He didn't stop walking not even when the sounds of voices calling his name, America realised what he had said and in reality he hadn't meant it and tried to go after England however England had already gotten out of his sight. Most people when angry say things that they would never mean to say and America was one of those types of people.

* * *

Present time

* * *

He sat at his desk looking down at a piece of paper before starting to write on it,

_Dear whoever finds this,_

_I have decided that I will not stay where I'm not wanted and that I wish that you are all happy and well without me being there to cause anymore problems for you all. This if you have not guessed is my note that is the kind of thing people do in a situation like this ._

_I hope that you are happy with what I give, I will start with my brothers. Ireland, Scotland and Wales, I leave to you all my money, I know that we have had our differences and I hated that we could not have sorted it out and I trust to you that you'll watch over my people. _

_Second of all to Sealand I will leave my entire estate, I hope that you will become a strong county with the help of Finland and Sweden I know that they will take good care of you and you may hate me but I never hated you not once and that as you wanted I final analogues you as a country just as you always wanted to be and I hope that you will become the best that you can be Sealand. _

_And last of all I give any of my possessions to America, Canada, France and anyone that wants it as I see no use for them anymore and the chance that you will find more use for it, take what you want. Please don't hate me anymore then you do_

_Yours sincerely_

_England (Arthur Kirkland)_

_PS if your reading this America I just wanted to tell you that well I love you and always have but knowing that you'll never feel the same way I just wish you well and hope that you will be fine by yourself well I know you will so good bye _

England looked down at the letter, tears ran down his face as he finished writing the letter/will, all he had to do now was give it to someone, there was a meeting later that day and he guessed that he could leave it there for someone to find and he would be already gone if they even thought about trying to stop him. When reaching the meeting area he was kinder glad that he was the only one there, he went over to America's seat before placing the letter down on the seat.

He turned to leave not looking where he was going and ended bumping into someone "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" England says not having looked up at the person "It's alright" The person said England froze at the sound of the voice it had been America's, he felt America place a hand on his shoulder

"Iggy you ok?" America asked some concern in his voice, he noticed that England wasn't looking at him and was looking at the ground "England Look at he, tell what's wrong"

England pushed America away from him "You've done enough and I…" England was saying however he didn't know how to finish that sentence, he wanted to tell America that he hated him, that he never wanted to see him again ever but that was not something that he could tell America as he loved America but it seemed that life had other plans. There was a saying that England had heard more than once and this was that '_Life can do terrible things_'

"England, what where you going to say?" America asked however had not expected what would happen next

England went to say something however everything that he had ever wanted to say came out at the same time "**why would you care what I would say you never bothered to notice that I needed you wanted you heck I love you America however your too stupid to have ever realised that I felt that Way as you went off and left me**" England shouted at America however this only ended up with America laughing, America thought that England was joking

England pushed past America before taking off down the hall and away, He really had no reason to even live anymore. He knew that this would happen and well he had, had just enough of a life without ever been loved; he had loved many times however those had already gone

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

The countries attended the meeting well all except England, Germany was call the countries to attention and telling Italy not to eat pasta in the meeting which Italy had gave Germany a little look however complied. France and America noticed that England wasn't at the meeting as well as that it wasn't just them that noticed many of the other countries noticed this as well but had not decided to say anything. France was sitting next to America and had noticed that America was sitting on a bit of paper so being France tried to get the letter however this ended up seeming wrong not that France was bothered by that, it was America that was and this ended up with America punching France.

"What the hell France you can't just do that, I'm not Iggy" America growled once he had punched France for touching his ass

"Mais vous étiez assis sur une lettre" France says showing the letter in one hand while having the other hand over his right eye seeing as that was where America had punched him, America looked at France before looking at the letter and took it from France before reading it, a look of both confusion and well horror came across America's face.

"Amérique?" France asked seeing the look that came across America's face, most of the other countries were looking now they were now interested in what was going on, Germany took the letter from America reading it out loud to the others. America ran from the room no waiting for anyone

'_you had better be alive England when I get there_' America thought as he ran.

* * *

Where England is

* * *

The wind blew a cold icy wind around as England looked around the area, a tear fell down his cheek "I'm really doing this after so long I guess this is the right thing I never was any good to anyone and it will be better for everyone if I'm gone" England said out loud to himself "Just a few steps from making the world better, I was always meant to be alone, friendless England, loveless England" England continued walking closer and closer to the edge of the cliff, England had decided that the way to kill himself would be to walk off the edge of a cliff and to sink to the bottom of the ocean seeing as this would be the only way that he knew that he would die for sure as he was a country after all so he could not die easily. More so seeing as he could not swim would cause him to drown.

England continued to looked down almost hesitating, he couldn't hold back not anymore as no one would even care if he died or lived. His older brothers had always beat him up when he was little as well as that France and the others would always make fun of him to the point when now he couldn't take it anymore. The abuse had finally gotten to him, there was no one left to help him pick him up when he fell, no one there to help him, tell him that everything would be ok and now it was time to finally end it. England had heard a sound come behind him but he had already taken the step off the edge of the cliff.

* * *

A few seconds before

* * *

America had one idea where England would be and ran as fast as he could. He spotted England standing at the edge "**ENGLAND**" America shouted just as he saw England fall, running to the edge of the cliff and over to try and save England from a watery grave.

England plunged into the water and a few moments after there was another splash, this was America. England had heard it, England felt his lungs burn as the need to breathe came however England did not his vision came blurred; memories came flashed through his mind as he sank deeper these were good memories which made him feel ready to stop fighting, just as he was blacking out he saw something coming towards him however did not see any more having blacked out

* * *

Moments before

* * *

America swam down deeper trying to reach England, he felt his lungs burn however wasn't going to let England die, he reached out to grab England when he saw him go limp, America grabbed England by the arm and pulled him to his chest before swimming back to surface, America head shot out of the water. America was half panting half gasping for air however he knew that he couldn't stop to catch his breath seeing as England was the one that would die if he did. America swam fast to shore; many other countries were standing on the shore ready to help if they needed to. America dragged England to the shore before collapsing himself, France and Germany came to England's. France performed CPR as England at that moment was not breathing.

"Angleterre, si vous mourir sur moi maintenant, je ne vous pardonnera" France said in anger still doing compressions on England's chest. The compressions were to try and get the heart going and to get England breathing again, Japan and China came to America's side however America pushed them out of the way and going to England's side before pushing France away and taking over the CPR

"England, come on you can't die not without telling me yourself in person that you love me and not without me tell you the same back" America cried, not long before England started moving. America moved England so he was laying on his side, England coughed up the water that had been blocking his lungs; America patted and gently rubbed England's back as he coughed up the water.

"Don't ever do anything like that again England, I don't know what I would do if you weren't around to tell me what I can and can't do and that other stuff" America says after he pulled England close to him in an embrace

"Why did you save me, I wanted to die" England growls, fighting against America "Everyone is better off if I died..."

"**DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT**" America shouts "I need you, I love you England, why would you ever think that anyone would be better off with you dead?"

England wasn't sure on what to say; he just broke down crying Germany told the others to leave seeing as England seemed that he would be ok now. America held England in his arms "I won't let you be alone any more England" America said quietly

* * *

the end for now

* * *

please review

French translation

Mais vous étiez assis sur une lettre (But you were sitting on a letter)

Angleterre, si vous mourir sur moi maintenant, je ne vous pardonnera (England, if you die on me now, I will not forgive you)


End file.
